vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Invisible
Hintergrund ''Invisible ''ist Kemu's zweiter Original-Song. Das Lied handelt von Pessimismus und Optimismus Text Japanisch= とんでもない現象 どうやら透明人間になりました 万々歳は飲み込んで ああでもないこうでもない原因推測をぶちまけて 一つ覚えで悪かったね まあしょうがない しょうがない 防衛本能はシタタカに 煙たい倫理は置いといて あんなこと そんなこと煩悩妄執もハツラツと 聞きたくなかった陰口と 焼き付いたキスシーン リセットは別の話 もう頭が痛いよ 大 嫌い 嫌い 嫌いな僕が 　 見えてますか ルンパッパ 知らん 知らん 顔 して　凭れるナナメが欲しいだけ 楽観 楽観 達観 楽観 達観 楽観視 僕は透明人間 見えないクセして　世迷い言垂れても 意味ないじゃん 混濁とコンタクト コンダクターこんな僕を導いて セルカークばりの粋なシチュエイション ああでもないこうでもない あんなことこんなこと もう沢山 　 つべこべ排他的感情論 どうやら一方通行のお友達は膠もなく 随分大胆な夜遊びね 世界一無害で尚且つ傍若無人なゴミにはなれたでしょう そこに僕がいない事 誰も気づいちゃいないでしょう そもそもいない方が 当たり前でしたね 大 嫌い 嫌い 嫌いな僕を 　 覚えてますか ルンパッパ 知らん 知らん 顔 して 　 楽しく生きるの やめてくんない？ 楽観 楽観 達観 楽観 達観 楽観視 僕は透明人間 爪噛む悪いクセ 今更止めても 意味ないじゃん 大往生を前にして しゃがれた老父は笑ってた そうかそうか道理で ひとりじゃ 笑えない 大 嫌い 嫌い 嫌いな僕が 　 張り裂けて ルンパッパ 届 かない 戯れ 言 内緒の悪口 ありがとう 大嫌い嫌い嫌いな僕を　どうか忘れないで ごめ んね それ でも 端っこでいいから 座らせて 交差点 人ごみの真ん中を急ぐサラリーマンが すれ違いざま 今 半身で確かに避けたんだ いまぼくはここに |-|Romaji= Tondemonai genshou dou yara toumei ningen ni narimashita Ban banzai wa nomikonde Aa demo nai kou demo nai genin suisoku o buchimakete Hitotsu oboe de warukatta ne Maa shouganai shouganai bouei honnou wa SHITATAKA ni Kebutai ronri wa oi to ite Anna koto sonna koto bonnou moushuu mo HATSURATSU to Kikitaku nakatta kageguchi to Yakitsuita KISU SHIIN RISETTO wa betsu no hanashi Mou atama ga itai yo Daikirai kirai kirai na boku ga mietemasuka RUNPAPPA Shiran shiran kao shite motareru NANAME ga hoshii dake Rakkan rakkan takkan rakkan takkan rakkanshi boku wa toumei ningen mienai KUSE shite yo mayoi koto tarete mo imi nai jan Kondaki to KONTAKUTO KONDAKUTAA konna boku o michibiite SERUKAAKU bari no iki na SHICHUEISHON Aa demo nai kou demo nai anna koto konna koto mou takusan Tsube kobe haitateki kanjouron Dou yara ippoutsuukou no o-tomodachi wa nibe mo naku Suibun daitan na yo asobi ne Sekaiichi mugai de naokatsu boujakubujin na GOMI ni wa nareta deshou Soko ni boku ga inai koto Dare mo kizuichainai deshou Somo somo inai hou ga Atarimae deshita ne Daikirai kirai kirai na boku o oboetemasuka RUNPAPPA Shiran shiran kao shite tanoshiku ikiru no yametekunnai? Rakkan rakkan takkan rakkan takkan rakkanshi boku wa toumei ningen Tsume kamu warui KUSE imasara yamete mo imi nai jan Daioujou o mae ni shite Shagareta roufu wa waratteta Souka souka douri de Hitori ja waraenai Daikirai kirai kirai na boku ga harisakete RUNPAPPA Todokanai zaregoto Naisho no waruguchi arigatou Daikirai kirai kirai na boku o douka wasurenai de Gomenne soredemo hashikko de ii kara suwarasete Kousaten hitogomi no mannaka o isogu SARARIIMAN ga Surechigai zama Ima Banmi de tashika ni yoketanda Ima boku wa koko ni |-|Englisch= Unexpected phenomenon, seems like you turned into an invisible man Catch on to all these years Not this, not that, tell us your speculation on the cause Just one memory was bad already, wasn't it? And nothing can be done, nothing can be done, the defence instinct is too strong Leave behind your awkward morals Those things, these things are evil deep-rooted delusions in a vivid shape I didn't want to hear all that gossip Or have that kiss scene etched into my mind Reset brings another conversation Ah, my head hurts so much! All the hate, the hate, the hate is on me Do you see? Runpappa That indifference you feign with this face Leaning on a tilted surface is only wished for Optimistic, optimistic, pessimistic, optimistic, pessimistic, optimistic view But I'm still invisible Not being seen by eyes is wrong Leave behind the doubtful words With no meaning at all Disorder and contact, conductor, show me the way Selkirk barrier's sophisticated situation Not this, not that, this thing, that thing, that's too much Complaining is exclusive to emotions Seems like my one-way traffic friend is at point-blank Extremely dangerous nightlife Of the world's best harmlessness, and yet in arrogant rubbish is where he got used to live Here I don't even exist Nobody seems to notice me at all From the start the unexistant way Was at least reasonable! All the hate, the hate, the hate is on me Do you remember? Runpappa That indifference you feign with this face You won't give up your pleasant life, right? Optimistic, optimistic, pessimistic, optimistic, pessimistic, optimistic view But I'm still invisible Biting nails is wrong Now stop it before It's too late Before the peaceful death Hoarse old father smiled Is that, is that the truth? Because the lonely don't smile All the hate, the hate, the hate is on me Break it all, runpappa The ungettable joke Secretly insulting thank you All the hate, the hate, the hate is on me Please don't forget me I'm sorry, and yet it's fine to let me sit on the edge At the intersection in the centre of the crowd rushes the salaryman He is about to pass me right now He certainly wanted to avoid me Right now I'm here Andere Versionen Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chrous|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwzCTWfYVkw KAITO.jpg|Kaito's & VY2's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1T-SEYGZGEw Lily.(Vocaloid).600.432034.jpg|【Vocamash】Jinsei Ikasama Invisible|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRb1gU-Pf9E Kagamine.Rin.600.1557967.jpg|Project DIVA PV (Rin)|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJHc3NvbguU Hatsune.Miku.600.161009.jpg|Jiyurun's MMD PV|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ceebKnUsPKI Kategorie:Kemu Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Kagamine Rin